You Are My Life
by CharmedEgo
Summary: Kakashi is killed by Sasuke. Naruto kills Sasuke in return. Fate sends Naruto back in time to when his wife is only eight... And he's two years older! NaruXfem!Kakashi. Alive!Sakumo. Note: Naruto is merged with Kyuubi. Adventure/Romance/Humor.
1. Prologue

**You Are My Life**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

No matter what he did, she found that she could never deny him. Not that she didn't try; he was just too hard to ignore anymore. And one night, she gave into him, offering her soul and body to the only man she thought she could love.

But he wasn't able to save her from _him_. The one who was out for his blood, only to achieve killing her. Sure her husband loved her, but it was too much for him to see her murdered.

_Murderer!_ She wanted to cry out. Only her eyes showed her thoughts before they clouded over, allowing her to only hear her husband roar in anguish before avenging her death.

She died with a smirk on her face.

()()()()()()

He sought her out his entire life. His other half. She was older by fifteen years but he loved her still. He never gave up on her.

Now seventeen, he watched as his wife was killed. Her long silver hair looked as though it could have cushioned her. It didn't.

He saw red, tasted red, felt red, smelt red. He _was_ red. Red like her left eye; _his_ eyes. Livid with the man he once saw as a companion, a brother, a comrade, _family._

Roaring, he unleashed a torrent of raw chakra, instantly annihilating the threat that once stood beside him, in front of him. The threat that had the urge to murder his lovely wife.

He saw her smirk, even in death; though it was not present due to her mask.

In agony, he roared his anguish before raw chakra consumed him entirely, sending him back to before this all began. Back to his wife and their love.

A/N:- Kakashi-chan was killed by _HIM_ (guess who?) Kinda obvious who he is. If you don't know from the hints I dropped… Shame on you!

So, Naruto killed _him_ in revenge. Then, Kyuubi's chakra sent him back in time because Kyuubi felt his grief over his (Naruto's) lost mate.

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 1

**You Are My Life**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Remembrance

* * *

**

**Legend**

"Hi" speech

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ person POV's thoughts

"**Hi"** Demon/summons speech or Kushina and Naruto's yelling

'**Hi'** Demon/summons thoughts

_Hi_ _AN:-…

* * *

_

_**Naruto POV**_

I remember the way you walked. From the first time I met you, I remember how you swayed your hips.

No. I heard the way you walked BEFORE I met you.

I still remember the times when I smelt your scent whenever you rescued me from the villagers; how you would me close to your bosom and whisper, "Don't worry Naru-kun. Shh… Everything's gonna be okay…"

And I believed you; I still do.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you."

My heart sank into my stomach when you said that; when your eyes would widen, gazing at me, then turn away quickly.

I would always get angry and try to pick a fight with the Uchiha when you two interacted too long.

Your glares and indifferent gazes leave me feeling ashamed and disappointed every time.

I would remember how you would glare at Sakura and then at me whenever _I_ interacted with _her_, then ignore us both to train the Uchiha.

I remember how you would scold me for endangering the lives of my team-mates when I did it all to save you.

My interior grew colder and colder each day that this happened; meaning _every_day. I never knew love could hurt so much.

I remember when I told you I would be leaving on a training trip for three years with Jiraiya. You held me close, teleported us to your place and proceeded to cry into my chest.

I left before you had even woken up.

_**Kakashi POV**_

I remember a young boy crying against my shoulder whenever I saved him from the mob of villagers.

I remember how he would call me "Nee-chan" and smile brightly.

I remember how he smells, feels and sounds like.

"My first impression of you guys is.. I hate you." But I hated myself for his dejected expression; that sad smile was never meant for his face.

To stay away from him; to end my feelings, I trained the Uchiha and gave up on the Haruno, leaving him in the middle.

I was so stupid.

I would always glare at him whenever he interacted with the Haruno; would always scold him for saving me and leaving his team-mates in danger.

I was the cause of him becoming colder and indifferent each day. I know this... And I'm so stupid.

I remember when he told me Jiraiya was going to take him away for the training I never gave him. For three years. I pulled him closer to me and teleported to my place, crying myself to sleep against his chest.

He was gone before I was aware of it.

_**Time skip to Shippuden**_

_**Naruto POV**_

I remember how we acted in front of everyone. Looking back, it was the only time we allowed ourselves to show our affection in public before the destruction of our home.

I remember our first kiss under the Suna moon. I was in heaven: Gaara was saved and we were kissing, you in your real form.

I remember how you died and I wasn't there; too busy training to save you. I failed. Hinata wasn't the cause the cause of me going ballistic, it was you; she just pushed the door that you unlocked.

I remember how I was able to save you. The day you agreed to be my wife as well. The day you showed your true form to the public. The day I was made Hokage. The year the war began and ended.

And I remember all too well the day of our deaths a year later.

_**Kakashi POV**_

I remember acting like a porn-addicted idiot with him. It was the only time we were able to show out affection to the public. Before the day I died and was brought back to life.

I remember how good a kisser he was under Suna's moon. We saved Gaara and I showed him my true form. It was way better than what I had expected.

I remember how he wasn't there when I died. I was so scared. I met my father and we talked. Then father told me my time wasn't done yet. And I knew he was the one who saved me.

I remember that day. The day I agreed to be his wife. The day I came out of my male shell. The day he was made Hokage. The year the Fourth Ninja World War began and ended.

And I remember all too well the day of our deaths a year later.

* * *

A/N:- Just so you know, Naruto remembers everything in this story because he's the one who's back in time. Kakashi will only get snatches of dreams and memories because of Naruto's presence.

Umm… Kakashi _is_ actually a female but she's under a Henge Seal only she can release.

The last line in both their POVs "And I remember all too well the day of our deaths a year later" is a secret.. AND I'M NOT TELLING SO XP!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Greatly appreciated guys!

* * *

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 2

**You Are My Life**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Legend**

"Hi" speech

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ person POV's thoughts

"**Hi"** Demon/summons speech or Kushina and Naruto's yelling

'**Hi'** Demon/summons thoughts

_Hi_ _AN:-…_

* * *

Chapter One

**Kakashi, Will You Marry Me?**

"Hey, Baa-chan. Where's Kakashi-sensei gone off to? Is he on another mission?" Silence was his answer.

"Aa. I see."

"Naruto, I'm–" He shook his head.

"I understand."

()()()()()()()

"I will bring back these villagers' lives if you can bring forth this peace you talk about," Nagato coughs up more blood after.

"Both Kakashi and my father have faith in me. So too, does Jiraiya-sensei."

"But–"

"No Konan. Do not interfere."

"But Nagato, you'll die!"

"I know what I'm doing."

()()()

"Bring forth the peace you talked about, Naruto." And the blue-haired woman was gone.

_Kakashi-sensei. I'm coming._

()()()()()()()()

A broad shoulder stopped his descent onto the ground.

"You did good, Naruto. We're all proud of you."

"Kakashi, wait. Your–!" But he was knocked out before anymore was said.

He was woken up before they neared the ruined village.

"Don't you dare tell anyone! It was broken when I died, Naru-kun," His voice started as a snarl, softened at the end.

"I merged with the Kyuubi when I almost went nine-tailed. A back-up seal was used to reinforce the previous one. _I can smell your pheromones._"

"Please keep this a secret a while longer, Naruto-kun," 'He' pleaded, pale.

"We need to have a talk later," He started. Then, as an after-thought and a tease, "Kakashi-_chan_."

Sounds of cheering heralded their -_his_- return.

()()()()()()()()

"We need to talk _now_ Kakashi," he sounds impatient.

"Why's Tsunade here then?" 'He' asks defiantly.

"She has a right to know," Anger visible in his eyes. "Drop the Fuuinjutsu enforced Genjutsu _NOW!_" He almost yells.

Handseals were made and an undergarment was taken off before a silver-haired beauty was standing before them, curves in all the right places.

His body moves before he even registers what happened, to cover the petite body in front of him.

The now female startles before moulding her soft body into his.

"_Mine_," he growls protectively, possessively.

"Congratulations are in need here," Tsunade states. She then leaves to find some clothes for the now female Kakashi to wear, saving the questions for a more appropriate time.

()()()

He kisses her once. Twice. So many times, she found it hard to keep track of. He didn't bother, so long as he's the only one.

His fingers thread through her hair, hands wandering along her back, cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss.

She thinks, _So strong. So loving. So tender. And he's all mine._

A throat clears behind them, startling them apart. But he brings her body closer again. To protect her.

"Here's your new clothes, Mrs Namikaze," Tsunade teases, laughing at the blush that covers both the young couples' faces.

"Thanks, Baa-chan," Kakashi smirks back at her sour expression.

"Gakis," she turns away, giving them a few more minutes of alone time. "10 minutes, got it?" And she walks away.

Kakashi struggles to wear the clothes, her mind still woozy from what transpired. She's now Naruto's _wife_?

Her breath quickens and she's just about to swoon when he comes up behind her. His breath on her neck makes her shiver.

"What's wrong?" he asks her in concern, pulling her panties on for her.

"What.. Just happened?" She asks hesitantly, adjusting her bra.

"I'm guessing you don't want anyone to know yet, so I claimed you with those kisses. Now no one can bother us into marriages and other things for a while. During that time, we can sort things out," he replies quickly, helping her put the light blue dress on.

"You wouldn't have done that if it weren't for the merging," she tries to argue, putting on her ninja sandals.

"But I would've claimed you without it anyway," he kisses her neck, giving a few love bites along the way. "I lost you once, and I know you're back.. But I don't ever want to lose you again."

()()()()()()()

"Well, Gakis? You two have got some _serious_ explaining to do," Tsunade leans back in her chair in the tent she was assigned.

Kakashi hides her blushing face in Naruto's chest, leaving Naruto to explain her situation.

"I would, but first. What about the people gathering outside?" His head jerks toward the flaps of the tent.

"I'm sure they have the right to know about Kakashi's _condition_," Tsunade narrows her eyes at Kakashi, getting a resigned nod in return.

Rolling his eyes and giving a tired sigh, Naruto explains that Kakashi was in a male henge because his father, Minato, wanted to protect Kakashi after her father, Sakumo, died. Minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen created the seal to keep her safe.

"But Ero-sensei didn't tell you about the seal, did he, Baa-chan?"

Sighing while rubbing her eyes, Tsunade replies, "No Gaki. The Pervert didn't tell me anything. Neither did sensei nor your father. Any notes they had are sure lost now."

"Not actually, Baa-chan," a very quiet Kakashi perks up. "The notes are hidden in my clan's villa, the one outside the village. Sensei and tou-san always hid their stuff there. So too did Sandaime-sama and Jiraiya-sama."

"Can _we_ use this villa for… personal businesses, Kashi-chan?" Naruto purrs into her ear.

Kakashi turns bright red before smirking up at him. "Whenever you want to, Naru-kun…"

Tsunade coughs to get their attention. "I'm sure you two remember that there are people outside listening in?" She laughs at the embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"Shizune!"

"Ma'am?" Shizune rushes in quickly, bright red.

"Gather the villagers together. I have a huge announcement to make. Make sure _everyone_ is there, understand? Good."

Shizune rushes out to do her job with a quick, "Ma'am!"

()()()()()()()

Tsunade stands tall and proud in front of her villagers, Naruto and Kakashi next to her.

"The reason why everyone is gathered her today is because of three things," she started off with.

"First, the woman standing next to Naruto is none other than Hatake Kakashi. This is her real self!" Gasps and exclamations of disbelief met her ears.

"Secondly, related to the first, Naruto is the son of Minato and Kushina, and is clan head to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan. But that is not all; Naruto is now the clan head of the Hatake clan as well because he is now married to Kakashi!" More exclamations of disbelief met her ears, before cheers of congratulations rose.

"And last of all, I know many of you may be saddened by this, but I am resigning as the Hokage and am going to be leading the Medical Facility. Do not fear, for the Rokudaime Hokage is none other than Konoha's hero, Naruto!" No protests were made at this declaration. If there were any, they were drowned out by the cheers of the inhabitants of Konoha.

Behind Tsunade, Naruto and Kakashi kiss, making the cheers escalate into a deafening roar.

()()()()()()()

_**At the villa**_

Naruto lay spooned around Kakashi, her back to his chest, tired from hours of hot sex. His arm wrapped around her waist, fingers intertwined, he pulled her even closer, contemplating whether he should pop the question now or later.

He rose out of bed, taking her with him.

"Naru-kun?" Her tired voice calling out to him, sexy as always.

He stood her up on her feet, then went down to one knee himself, reaching under the bed for something.

"Kakashi, you know how much I love you. And since Tsunade declared us a couple without a wedding… I don't feel right about that. So, Hatake Kakashi, love of my life. Will you marry me?" He held out the ring, nestled in the small box. A simple gold band intertwined with silver.

Kakashi collapsed into his arms, shedding tears on the way.

"Yes!" Her muffled cried into his chest. "Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes ,yes!"

* * *

A/N:- This chapter is "the day" talked about in the previous chapter. The one when most of the life turning events happened. I reckon it's kind of lame and uninformative, but it has to be this way for the story. Tips for improvements would be nice people!

* * *

_**Omake!**_

_Pervy-Naru?_

"Drop the Fuuinjutsu enforced Genjutsu _NOW!_" He almost yells.

Handseals were made and an undergarment was taken off before a silver-haired beauty was standing before them, curves in all the right places.

Naruto promptly passes out due to a massive nosebleed at the sight of a naked Kakashi.

Sweat-dropping, Kakashi takes his cloak to wrap around herself and pokes him everywhere with a stick she found on the ground. Naruto jerks up at the fifth poke, smashing his face in-between Kakashi's breasts.

Unfortunately, Kurenai, Anko and Yuugao were walking past at the moment and saw Naruto "copping a feel" against a beautiful woman and proceeded to help said woman by beating the living daylights out of him with cries of "PERVERT!" in the air..

They walked away feeling better about helping a fellow lady, oblivious to Kakashi's attempts to wake up Naruto.

* * *

A/N:- Heehee… Blame the bunnies… They bribed me with S-U-G-A-R! (If you guys want proof.. Go ask **L Lawlet**.. She'll confirm it!)

OH! And before I forget! Feb 2! Turning 17! WHOO YEAH!

* * *

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT A/N AT BOTTOM!

* * *

**

**You Are My Life**

**Disclaimer: Umm… Am I Masashi Kishimoto-sensei? Do I profit from this? (Besides your reviews?) No? Then I don't own Naruto!**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Legend**

"Hi" speech

'Hi' thoughts

_Hi_ person POV's thoughts

"**Hi"** Demon/summons speech or Kushina and Naruto's yelling

'**Hi'** Demon/summons thoughts

_Hi_ _AN:-…

* * *

_

Chapter Two

**Death After War

* * *

**

"Kashi-chan! I really don't want you to be in this war!"

"But Naru-kun! I'm a shinobi as well! You can't do this to me!"

"You're my wife! And my subordinate! Yes, I can!"

"Fuck you! I hate you Naruto! I want to battle for our people as well!"

Naruto raised his hand to strike at Kakashi, only to freeze when he saw her tear-stained face, and eyes filled with defiance.

_What am I doing? She's been in this business far longer than I have been._ He lowered his hand and turned away abruptly.

"Fine," was all he said before leaving her via shunshin.

Kakashi collapsed on their shared bed and cried herself to sleep.

Come next morning, there was no one inside the villa. It was empty once again. As it should have been.

()()()()()()

"So let us, under the commands of Raikage-sama, win this war!" Naruto shouted to the company of shinobi under his lead. Gaara looked over at him in praise.

When he turned to gauge Kakashi's reactions, she only turned her nose away.

_So she's still mad at me… I deserve it. But. Why does it hurt so much?…_

()()()()()()

_We won… Haa.. We finally did it. But dammit if those THINGS were to come back. We almost didn't win for a second there. But thanks to Bee-sama's and É-sama's sacrifice- and Kyuubi's essence too- the Jyuubi is now gone…_

The war had finally concluded when Killer Bee and his older brother, É, the Raikage, sacrificed their life to summon the Shinigami to seal the Jyuubi away.

"They will be remembered as heroes of this war; along with every single shinobi who participated," the main daimyo of Kumo started.

"Will the rest of the generals, daimyos and tacticians of each village please come with us. We have much to discuss…"

()()()()()()()

After the meeting, Kakashi steeled her nerves and approached Naruto, who was congratulating Darui on becoming the Godaime Raikage, along with Gaara.

"Congrats, Darui-san. It was nice working with you. You too, Gaara-kun," she nodded to both men before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Can we talk? Privately?" Naruto only nodded once, curtly.

"Oh, umm, Kakashi-hime? Congrats on your's and Naruto-san's wedding before the war…" Darui trailed off at Gaara's shake of the head, and the couple's stiffened postures.

They both nodded before hurrying off.

"How dull. What was that all about?" He turned toward Gaara to be enlightened by the couple's odd behaviour.

"Huh… They had a dispute about Kakashi's position in the army… A few harsh words were said, and they ignored each other. And that's all I'm saying. If I'm correct, Kakashi is trying to patch things up with our hero," Gaara kindly informed him.

"Huh… How dull…"

()()()()()()()

_**Lemon scene**_

Naruto sat on a chair uncomfortably. Kakashi paced back and forth a few times before sitting on the edge of her cot.

"I'msosorry!" Both hurriedly blurted out at the same time. They both blushed and looked away quickly.

"You first, Naru-kun," Kakashi gestures with her right hand.

"Well, ladies first…" Naruto shot back. He offered an encouraging smile when Kakashi hesitantly giggles.

Suddenly, she shot off the bed and into his arms, sobbing and apologising at the same time. He welcomed her in and kissed her to shut her up and let himself apologise.

Kakashi reached up to unbutton his shirt. He stood up, carrying her over to the bed and laid her down, sliding her shirt up.

When both their shirts were off, he began sucking each nipple (her bra (black and laced) was taken off too!), grateful for the silencing barrier she put up before, to hide her moans of pleasure.

She slid out of her ANBU-styled kunoichi pants (and black laced panties too!) and wrapped her long, slender legs around his waist, grinding herself onto his erection.

He tried to hold back a moan when she reached down to unzip his pants. He began to growl when she played with his erection. So he held her wrists above her head and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Now?" He asked after a long kiss, panting lightly.

"Now," she nodded, preparing herself.

A low keening moan tore its way out of her throat when he began to thrust against her sweet spot, making her see stars.

A few minutes later, she came with a cry of "NARUTOOO!" whilst arching her back.

"Kakashi…" Naruto hissed out in pleasure. He half-collapsed on her, pulling up her sheets to cover them both.

"Sleep tight, babe…"

_**End lemon scene**_

()()()()()()()

Tsunade cleared away her equipment and asked Kakashi to call Naruto in. She cleared her throat when 2 minutes had passed and neither one broke the kiss. She silently laughed to herself at their shocked expressions.

"You two may want to sit down for this one," she suggests with a motherly smile.

"So what's wrong, baa-chan?"

"Gaki! Stop calling me that!" She sighed in exasperation at their amused looks.

"Well, to answer your question, nothing's wrong. It's just that you're pregnant, Kashi. Three months along, I'd say. Congrats, you two!" Now it was her turn to adopt an amused expression when Naruto fainted and Kakashi slouched even lower on the bed and laid down to prevent herself from fainting.

A few hours later, around 7:00pm, a loud shout of "WHAAT?" could be heard from their resident blond Rokudaime Hokage, echoing into the outskirts of the village.

()()()()()()()

Naruto could still not get over himself with how big Kakashi's stomach seemed to get.

"At first, I thought you were getting fat," he started, not noticing his wife's furious expression.

"But now, there's life inside of you… I think I'd preferred it if I was still thinking you were fat-!" A fist collided with his face before he could go on.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAINING WEIGHT?"

"A-ah.. No! Y-you see… !"

"NAARUUTOOOO!" A low chuckle stopped her fist mid-air.

_That voice.. It can't be..!_ They both thought.

"So you two idiots are together. And Kakashi's a _woman_, how nice…" He sneered at Kakashi as if she were a disease.

"You Bastard! How did you get past our guards?" Naruto shouted, his clones surrounding him and his wife.

"Why, Naruto. I'm just here to pay a visit… And what guards? You mean those oafs with their summons? HA! It seems all of the elemental nations are so weak that they don't even realise that Konoha is being infiltrated- _has been _infiltrated- for two weeks now.

It took quite a while to track you and this _bitch_ here. But here we are. And I'm here to kill you!" And so saying, he charged straight at Naruto, destroying most of his clones.

Just as he was about to deliver a punch, a chidori formed in his hand and he veered away to strike at Kakashi, avoiding a rasengan. But Kakashi was ready for him with a raikiri in her hand.

Due to her delicate condition, Kakashi wasn't fast enough to dodge the blow to her chest. Naruto rushed to side instantly.

"'Kashi-chan! NOO!" Naruto screams until his voice is hoarse. His wife's lifeless body clutched tightly to his chest.

_Sasuke.. How. Could. You?_

He saw her smirk, even in death; though it was not present due to her mask.

_Murderer!_ She wanted to cry out. Only her eyes showed her thoughts before they clouded over, allowing her to only hear her husband roar in anguish before avenging her death.

He saw red, tasted red, felt red, smelt red. He _was_ red. Red like her left eye; _his_ eyes. Livid with the man he once saw as a companion, a brother, a comrade, _family._

Roaring, he unleashed a torrent of raw chakra, instantly annihilating the threat that once stood beside him, in front of him. The threat that had the urge to murder his lovely wife.

Kakashi watches as her husband tears the _Traitor_ apart, limb from limb, and feels numbly relieved. _I love you..._ before her eyes close for the last time.

She died with a smirk on her face.

* * *

A/N: SERIOUS NOTE! (kinda sorry it's a day late people…)

Due to school starting again in Aussie, my updates won't be as organized as it was… So updates will be few and far between!

ANOTHER SERIOUS NOTE!

A lot of people have been wondering why the story line is so messed up… Well, it's not, OK? I really should've mentioned this in the first chapter, but better late than never, I guess…

The prologue can be counted as a prologue or preview of a key future event that is the turning point for this story.

Chapter One can be either a prologue or a separate chapter explaining (as stated in the chapter) how they will remember their other lives. Naruto remembers everything while Kakashi only remembers snatches. She also doesn't know that 'he' is actually Naruto.

Chapter Two and this one are they only in the 'before' arc. This chapter has a lot of time skips (I only wanted to write the key events, not to mention I can't write fighting scenes very well… HELP?) and is also the turning point of the story.

I'm seriously trying not to confuse you guys!

* * *

Soo… anything I should improve on?

Likes/dislikes of the story?

Comments/insults?

Then review below!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Sorry, not an update

What? Oh, come on! Don't look at me like that! Not my fault (well, maybe?) that I've been having some troubling times in the past year so… That's MY reason for not updating!

Though, do keep in mind that I am NOT abandoning my stories! I just need some time, that's all.

Well, stay tuned for more chapters sometime this year (hopefully).

~IC :)

P.S. By the by, the owners of are gonna take down our stories that are rated MA (this means the gory violence and lemony goodness we write, and more) so if you don't want that to happen, take your time to include your name in the petition below! (Please! For the sake of the fanfics we love to read!)

* * *

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

IC-KakaNaruKaka-luvr


End file.
